shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jolly D. Mike (Shells)
Jolly D. Mike (ジョリーD·マイク Jorī D· Maiku) is the founder and acting captain of the 2nd Generation Jolly Pirates; a crew of pirates that were formed by Mike due to his desire to carry on his father's pirate legacy. His father being none other than infamous pirate captain, Jolly D. Chris, of the Original Generation Jolly Pirates. Unlike the previous Jolly Pirates, whom acted as one of four main protagonists for the series, One Dream, the 2nd Generation Jolly Pirates play a smaller role in the series, Shells; with Mike having made a large name for himself in the series and even going as far as managing to personally be associated with an Emperor. Later in the series, it's revealed Mike had become the father of super rookie, Jolly D. Chrissandra, captain of the 3rd Generation Jolly Pirates. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Robbie Dracule Lily Makar Family Jolly D. Chris Mother Jolly D. Chrissandra Allies Sargasso Pirates Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Like his descendants, Jolly D. Mike's family name is inspired from the jolly roger. Much like his father before him, this is a reference to Mike's occupation as a pirate. **His first name however, is a reference to Wyvern 0m3g4's first name. This was done on purpose, as Mike is the son of Jolly D. Chris, who was based off of Wyvern 0m3g4. **Incidentally, Mike shares the same exact name as his great uncle, Jolly D. Mike. Wyvern 0m3g4 claims this was by accident. *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. As Chris, Mike's father, was stated to be Italian, this too makes Mike Italian if he lived in our world. External Links Jolly Roger - One Piece Wiki article about the jolly roger, which was the inspiration behind Mike's last name Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which Mike is Captain - One Piece Wiki article about pirate captains, which Mike fills the role of amongst the 2nd Generation Jolly Pirates Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Swordsmen Category:Will of D. Category:Calm Belt Characters Category:2nd Generation Jolly Pirates Category:Shells Category:Wyvern 0m3g4